nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Graves
|spouse=Eleanor de Quay Graves |religion=Roman Catholic |language=English, French, Italian |home= Noble City |placebirth= Noble City |datebirth=May 1, 1901 |datedeath=May 1, 1977 |placedeath= Noble City |function=Petanque and darts player Founder of LESA }} 'Robert Graves'Not to be confused with the English poet Robert Graves. More info on that person: Wikipedia. (Noble City, May 1, 1901 - May 1, 1977) was a Lovian citizen and the founder of the Lovian pétanque club West End Petanque Association. At the end of his sports career he was a suspect in a case concerning mafia relations. Graves had French-Spanish ancestors. Biography Early life Jacques Graves was a French laborer who moved to the Lovia Archipelago, first having passed Ellis Island and having lived in Utah for a year. In Utah he had become the natural leader of a small miners clan, mostly from German, French, and Italian origin. In 1896 the clan decided to move to Lovia, fearing persecution in the conservative state Utah. The group, including about 25 men, 40 women, and a couple of children arrived in the late Summer of 1897 in the Old Harbor of Noble City. Several men spread across the nation, Graves moved to Hurbanova where he continued in the mining industry. One of the women of the former clan, Eva De La Cruz Martín (who changed her name later to Eva Martin), moved to the same town two months later, and the couple married shortly after. In 1900 the young couple resided in Noble City, where Roger Graves was born. Jacques Graves' influence on the local social life was great. He was an important socialite and it was said he was one of the most powerful men in the city. King Arthur II and Noble City Mayor Bruce Kennedy both feared the notorious Graves, and tried to eliminate his power. The news was spread he led a local mafia movement. The city police investigated the case very thoroughly, but no evidence was found whatsoever. When Jacques was shot by a rival, Hugo Simenon, in 1919, everything changed. Founder of WEPA Roger and his mother had to move out and currently resided in Train Village. In 1920 Roger stood up for his rights and returned to Noble City, where he gained fame as a fierce and ambitious man. He founded the West End Petanque Association in Long Road, together with some of his new friends, including the Italian-born Robert Maserati. The following years were peaceful. He lived with his mother in a Trading Quarter house, and since 1925 in Long Road. His mother remarried an American Lovian, who died only six days after her marriage. She remained a life-long widow. Robert Graves himself was engaged to a Lovian girl from Dutch descent, Eleanor de Quay Graves, whom he married in 1926. The couple remained together until death seperated them in 1977. The West End Petanque Association had become a close group of middle-age men. The club never reached a high level in pétanque, but as one of the only clubs in Lovia, was ranked first in the national registers. However, the WEPA was nationwide known as thé pétanque association, mostly as a result of the great atmosphere during and after games. In 1969 the club still was very popular. About 24 men (women were allowed to enter, but this was highly unusual) were frequent members of the WEPA. In July of that year, a newspaper journalist wrote an article on the club, claiming it was an undercover mafia organization, having relations with the Sicilian-American Cosa Nostra. Public response on this article was rather cynic. Many did not believe these notable and friendly citizens could have ever been related to the mafia. As both top members Graves and Maserati were mentioned in the article featuring Lovian mafia, and as they both had American-Southern European ancestors, they became important suspects in the police research concerning these accusations. After the Police Chief received several letters from anonymous Lovians saying it was a mafia organization indeed, the Police did even more thorough research. The police never was able to find anything against these men. As a result of these probably false accusations, the club's member figures declined heavily and the WEPA was finally closed in 1973. Robert Graves retreated from public life and lived in his Long Road mansion in Winter, and in a lonesome residence on American Island in Summertime. He died in 1977 from a brain tumor. His wife sold the mansion and the summer house and left Lovia for the United States. She died in 1999 in Salt Lake City, Utah. Ancestry Children * 1927 - Anna Maria Graves * 1929 - Philip Graves (married to actress Andrea Graves) * 1930 - Elisa Therese Graves References and notes See also * Robert Maserati * West End Petanque Association Category:Roman Catholic Category:Crime suspect Category:Petanque player Category:Darter Category:Person Category:Dead person Category:Roman Catholic